Nowi zawodnicy, nowy prowadzący, coś jeszcze nas zaskoczy?
Tori: Witam was na wspaniałej wyspie zwanej Muskoka! tak tym razem ten show poprowadzę! Zobaczycie mnie w akcji. Jestem jak ninja. Jak wytresowany ninja. Nagle łamie się jej paznokieć .. Tori: Nie !! Ja tutaj nie wytrzymam!! Jak oni mogli mnie tutaj wsadzić. Miałam główną rolę w filmie ,a teraz co mnie spotyka!! Nie!!! Intro Pomysł oraz muzyka: Intro z Totalnej Porażki, Wersja Angielska ♪Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine♪ Kamera sunie po przepięknej Muskoce poprzez plażę z pomostem, ukamienowaną ścieżkę, plac wraz z dwoma przyzwoitymi chatkami, przez leśne odstępy na szczyt góry Chupakabra ♪You guys are on my mind.♪ Kamera gwałtownie spada w dół pod wodę, gdzie Cassie oraz Noel w strojach kąpielowych szarpią się o to kto zabierze skarb. Dyskretnie za stanik zaczepia się haczyk wciągając dziewczynę ku górze. ♪You asked me what I wanted to be♪ Na łodzi znajduje się Davis oparty o barierkę. Wymiotuje z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Marcus z całej siły ciągnący za wędkę oraz kręci kołowrotkiem wyławiając Cassie wpadającą w jego ramiona. Wyrzuca ją za burtę. Nagle wyskakuje w ich stronę groźny miecznik ♪And now I think the answer is plain to see♪ Kamera mknie przez las gdzie z jednej strony Ember próbuje zaimponować Richardowi a Dominica wręcz się przysysa do niego. Nieoczekiwanie sprowokowane zwierzęta atakują obie dziewczyny, które uciekają z przerażenia. ♪I wanna be famous.♪ Rozbawiona Ari pojawia się przed Richardem, który mimo wszystkie uśmiecha się w jej stronę. Oboje wydają się rozbawieni dopóki nie pojawia się Sasqaczanakwa. Oboje zaczynają przed nim uciekać w stronę wodospadu. '' '♪I wanna live close to the sun,♪''' Joqline stojąc na skraju skalpy próbuje sięgnąć w stronę tęczowego motyka. Nagle na nią wpadają i zlatują prosto w dół. Na pieńku Ellen wykonuje swoje codzienne poranne ćwiczenia gdy wszyscy wpadają prosto na nią. Nieoczekiwanie na lianie zaczyna lecieć Rouse. ♪Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,♪ Liana się zrywa i zaczyna się turlać prosto na nieświadomego Oliviera próbującego pomóc dziewczynie. Wpada i kręcą się chwilę aż uderzają o toj-toj z którego wypada Poul z papierem toaletowym i spuszczonymi spodniami ♪I'll get there one day.♪ Widok przenosi się na stołówkę gdzie wgapiona Catalina pożera wręcz wzrokiem Hanka. Cilia ją delikatnie szarpie by się ogarnęła jednak dziewczyna w ogóle nie reaguje. ♪Cause, I wanna be famous!♪ '' Kamera sunie w lewą stronę, gdzie Leila oraz Rocky siłują się na rękę i dziewczyna triumfalnie rozkłada go na deki. Kamera natychmiast sunie na plażę plażę. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Przy zejściu na plażę siedzi z nosem w książce Georgia. Pod nos Billy podsyła jej kwiaty oraz prezenty. Dziewczyna jednak natychmiast odrzuca prezenty. ♪Na na na na na na na na♪ Na pomoście Lorenzo przegląda sobie swoją śliczną buźkę w jednym lusterku po chwili kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego lusterka odbijającego jego ochrowy szal. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Na końcu pomostu Hernando z kamerą ustawioną prosto na niego z mikrofonem oraz głośnikami chce je odpalić gdy nagle pomost nie wytrzymuje ciężaru i wszystko wpada do wody elektryzując chłopaka. '' '♪I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous♪''' Uradowany John siedzi obok Nikity. Oboje się rumienią i chcą się pocałować, gdy nagle chłopak zostaje pociągnięty przez Pedra tracąc równowagę. Kamera oddala się ukazując wszystkich uczestników zebranych przy ognisku ♪Whistle♪ ' ''Wszystko się rozmywa pokazując na głównym planie tabliczkę z Obóz Muskoka z niedokładnie doczepionym zdjęciem wyspy z logiem sezonu: Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Wyspie. Przy ostatnim gwiździe zostaje zdmuchnięta. Tori stoi na pomoście kamerzystami i innymi osobami. '''Tori: Więc, niedługo dowiemy się jakie lebiegi nam tutaj przywiózł prąd. Oto ich statek płynie. Zobaczmy kto tam na nim jest. Statek Na dziobie statku Olivier: Co to za nieetyczne zachowanie. Czy ty sobie nie zdajesz z tego sprawy! Richard: Tak, halo.. nie rozłączaj mi się. Więc co chciałeś Olivier? Olivier: Zachowujesz się jak!!! Jak... Nagle dzwoni telefon. Richard: No działa , halo , jak tam nasze interesiki! Nagle ktoś wyskakuje przed nim. Dominica: Hej , mój słodki bogaczu. Ile jesteś mi w stanie zapewnić pieniążków? Richard: Nic ci nie dam i wynocha! Obok przy barierkach '' '''Cassie:' Jaka piękna ta wyspa! Catalina: Zgadzam się ten widok jest przepiękny. Obok dziewczyn stoi Pedro.. Pedro: Sługa, chodź tutaj do mnie. John: Co chciałbyś ode mnie panie. Pedro: Nie mam na czym siąść, krzesło. Już! John : Już się robi. Pedro : Nie kochanieńki, ty masz być krzesłem. John robi mostek, a Pedro na nim siada. Pedro: Co za widok. Patrzy i rozmyśla. Cassie: Nie masz wstydu go wykorzystywać!? Catalina: Właśnie!? Rzucają w niego swoimi sokami. Pedro: Agr! i po co ta agresja moje panie. Z drugiej strony leży Noel, Lorenzo i Rouse. Rouse: Czuję ,że coś się zbliża ! Coś potwornego! UUU!! AA!! Musimy przebłagać duchy, żeby nas nie zabrały. Lorenzo : No, laska uspokój się. Jedyne czego mi tutaj brakuje to słoneczka. Więc zabierz twoje tyczki z drogi. Noel: Może cukierki? Rouse: Kopsnij! Noel: Pięć dolców. Nagle koło barierki. Richard: Gdzie!? W środku kabiny Tańczy Nikita. Nikita: O yeah,c o za muzyka. Davis: Ruszasz się jak stara krowa, która utyka ze starości. Nikita: A ty masz niewyparzoną gębę . Pewnie jesteś zbokiem , który rzuci się na mnie ! Wypływa wodę, którą popija. Hernando: Hej moje ziomki, nieco przeginacie. Dajcie spokój i ogólcie mnie na glacę ! Davis: Co ? nie będę cię golił .. Dziwacy .. Nikita: Ah, jestem taka zła, że .. Chwyta za talerz i rozbija go o głowę Hernando Hernando: Zadanie wykonane, a teraz udam się na wielkie spanie. Pada na ziemie nieprzytomny. Zza cienia wychodzi Marcus. Marcus: To było naprawdę w ciekawym stylu. Nikita: Chociaż jeden tak myśli. Po obgadamy Davisa ? Marcus: Pewnie i dowiemy się o wiele więcej. Uśmiechnął się chytro w jej stronę, po czym zamknął drzwi na klucz. Korytarz na statku Davis: Głupia , denerwująca Nikita. A oni co robią. Rocky: Zobacz na moje muły i ty śmiesz mnie wyzywać. Pokaże ci szkołę. Leila: Nie gadaj dawaj, siłujemy się na rękę, tylko ty i ja! Poul: Aj, co za potyczka. Ostra jak żyletka Leila zmierzy się z nieokiełznanym Rocky’m. Tego nie można przegapić. Aż koń by się zaśmiał. Leila: Za dużo gadasz. Dajesz! Rocky: Gotowy jestem zawsze. Usiedzi i zaczęli się siłować na ręce Leila: Nie masz siły co nie!? Rocky: Że co!? Nagle spada z krzesła a Leila robi swój taniec zwycięstwa! Davis: Przegrał. Ciekawe. Ari: No, ja tez lubię ciastka. Masz jedno! Wpycha mu do buzi ciastko. Davis : Dotknęłaś mnie..Fe ,fe.. Ari : No co, umiem sikać i nie jest brudna .. Zatkał sobie buzię i poleciał do łazienki . Ari : Chyba! Macha rękę po czym odchodzi. Silnik statku Georgia:'Co za ekscytujące maszyny, muszę je zbadać. '''Ellen :'I po to z tobą zeszłam!? '''Cilia : Proszę, nie denerwujcie się. Ellen : Łapska przy sobie zboku Bije go kijem po rękach. Billy: Za co !? przytulałem zdjęcie mojej ukochanie. Ellen: Nie ma czegoś takiego jak ukochana! 300 pompek! Billy: Że co!? Rzuca się na nią i zaczynają się szarpać, ale Ellen chwyta go za czuły punkt I go usypia. Cilia: Może stad pójdziemy, szybko! Joqline: Może , to jest dobry pomysł . Po co się zgodziła tutaj przychodzić. Ember: Miałaś mi pomóc rozwinąć mój styl aktorski ! Joqline: Zobaczymy! Port Wszyscy wychodzą ze swoimi walizkami i rzeczami. Ari: Ile ludków! Ellen: Tyle nie dyscypliny! Tori: Proszę o spokój. Witam was w małym raju na ziemi , gdzie zamieszkacie na czas wakacji. Jesteście nową generacją Totalnej Porażki! Miło mi was przywitać nazywam się Tori i będę waszą prowadzącą. Marcus: Widać mieli gust co do prowadzącej. Cassie: Rzeczywiście, twój strój jest wspaniały. Catalina: Tak więc jakie jest pierwsze wyzwanie? Marcus: Nie mówię o stroju .. Tori: Nim zaczniemy wyzwanie! Czas na podział drużyn! Więc. Pedro, Richard, Cassie, Marcus, John, Olivier, Nikita, Ember, Ellen, Leila, Hernando i Rouse będziecie Zabójczymi Szopami! Leila: Będziemy w innych drużynach , co nie mój ty słabeuszu! Rocky: Nie myśl sobie ,że to odpuszczę . Lorenzo: Hej, jakaś żyłka ci tutaj wystaje. Co za paskuda.. Dotyka jego żyły na szyi, ale ten zdziera mu w pysk. Rocky: Nie ruszaj mnie! Nigdy! Tori: Więc Poul, Rocky, Billy, Lorenzo, Noel, Davis, Ari, Georgia, Cilia, Dominica, Joqline i Catalina wy będziecie Zabójczymi Ptakami ! Poul: Mam być czymś co piekę na rożnie, gdy doskwiera mi głód? Ari: Biedne ptaszki! Naskakuje na niego i otwiera jego usta. Po czym przybliża się i patrzy w jego gardło. Ari: Nie ! Wszystkie zniknęły! Odpycha ją od siebie , ale ona się szarpie. Poul: Nie wkłada się ręki do pyska konia! Georgia: On wie, że nazwał siebie końskim ryjem prawda? Dominica: Nieważne! Richard mój kochanie! podbiega do niego. Richard: Odsuń się ode mnie! Wszyscy idą za Tori ze swoimi bagażami i dochodzą do chatek. W międzyczasie chłopacy zerkają za tył Tori i gwiżdżą pod nosami. Tori: Widać będzie przednia zabawa. Na wprost macie dwa domki w jednym zamieszkają dziewczyny, a w drugim chłopacy. Cassie :'''A gdzie łazienka, muszę sobie włosy poprawić! '''Lorenzo: A ja muszę samoopalacz nałożyć! Davis: Co za bezguście .. Nikita:'No! '''Tori '''Dobrze, ogarnijcie się .. ''Wskazuje na małą przyczepkę 'Tori :'Tamto to są prysznice i toaleta. Wszyscy macie dostęp do tamtego miejsca. A nieco obok znajduje się małe pomieszczenie na odpadki, gdzie będzie to waszym pokojem zwierzeń! 'Catalina ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :'Dobra. śmieciarka ma być pokojem zwierzeń. Trzeba używać tego co dają. 'Rouse ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :'Wyczuwam tutaj zaburzenia energii! Ari to kosmitka! jestem tego pewna! 'Pedro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) :'Ci głupcy nie wiedzą z kim będą musieli mieszkać. Hehehe .. 'Billy(W pokoju zwierzeń):'Moja Margaret, jesteśmy rozłączeni przez los ! NIE ! '''Ember (W pokoju zwierzeń): Trzeba będzie odegrać ten akt zgodnie z moimi oczekiwaniami ! Ludzie zaczynamy zabawę ! Tor : Macie dwadzieścia minut, po czym chcę was widzieć na stołówce. Jest ona niedaleko tamtej akacji. Łatwo ją znajdziecie! Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Chatka chłopaków Noel: Więc jak , kto zagra ze mną w karty. Przyjmuję wszystkie zakłady. Richard: To kuszące, ale muszę znaleźć gniazdko. Nagle Marcus i Davis rzucają swoje bagaże na łózko i się zawala. Marcus: I to mają być łóżka .. Zobaczymy .. Davis: No i przez ciebie nie mam gdzie spać! Marcus: Nie ty jesteś poszkodowany. Bezczelny. Szykują się prawie, jakby się chcieli bić , nagle wbiega Olivier. Olivier: Panowie , zachowajcie kulturę .. Rocky: Ha dobra walka nie jest zła! Olivier: To jest barbarzyństwo! Popycha go i wpada w stertę ubrań i walizek. Rocky: Mięczak. Jak ktoś coś chce to idę rozgromić Leilę! Davis: Dziewczyna cię pokonuje. Co to będzie. Haha! Rocky następuje nogą i wszyscy odruchowo się wycofują z wyjątkiem Pedro. Wyjmuje on mała fajkę ,zapala ją sobie. Pedro: Mój drogi narwańcu, radzę ci uważać. Pstryka palcami i podchodzi do niego John John: Tak.. tak mój panie? Pedro: Wypoleruj mi buty . A ty będziesz na mojej liście do odstrzały! Rocky: Nie mogę się doczekać. Wychodzi i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Pedro:'Załóż smycz mój mały popleczniku. Nie chce ,żebyś mi tutaj rewolty urządził . '''John:'Jak pan sobie życzy! 'John (W pokoju zwierzeń) :'Jestem przerażony i jednocześnie uradowany. Tyle ludzi, tyle świadków. Ale i tak się boję Pedro! '''Pedro (W pokoju zwierzeń): Moi wrogowie , miejcie się na baczności. Pan Pedro zarobi sporą sumkę do banku! Chatka dziewczyn Joqline: I my mamy żyć w takich warunkach .. Nagle spada fragment sufitu.. Cassie: Niestety. Ale nagroda jest tego warta. Nagle wbiega Rouse z dziwnymi mechanicznymi wistrami i zajmuje dwa łóżka.. Rouse: Szybko, trzeba zabunkrować tą bazę! Ari: Napadną nas Rouse: Dziewczyno musimy się ratować! Ari:'AAA! '''Leila:'Szykuje się długie dni w tym towarzystwie. '''Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Te laski są nieogarnięte. Nie wiem co z nimi będzie. Joqline: Troszeczkę więcej stylu. Mała tapeta tu , trochę serwetek tam i przyjemniej od razu. Ellen: Nie ! Zaraz ja tutaj zapanuje nad wami! Cassie: Jasne. Wyciąga kijek i bije nim Cassie po rękach. Ellen : Jeszcze jakieś problemy! Leila : Laska, uważaj sobie ,żeby ten patyn ci w dupie nie utkwił! Ellen : Zaraz w twojej paszczy będzie! Zaczynają się szarpać za włosy.. Nikita : Nie maja ze sobą szans .. Nagle w jej stronę leci wazon , a ta odchyla głowę.. Cilia : Trzeba coś zrobić ! proszę.. Nagle wstaje i podbiega do nich.. Cilia: Dziewczyny, nie bijcie się proszę! Nie mogę znieść takiego widoku! Ellen (W pokoju zwierzeń): Raus ! Pożałuje tego co zrobiła! Elle ist nich gut! Leila (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przeginka! Stołówka Wszyscy wchodzą i zamiast Tori stoi chłopak , który zachwyca swoją urodą wszystkie dziewczyny. Dominica : Co za przystojniak! Bucky zdezorientowany wskazuje na siebie? '' '''Bucky:' Ja? Cassie: Ten obok! Macha włosami i podchodzi do Ellen. Ellen: Chyba mój Rummstyck się nieco spiekł. Całuje jej rękę i się przewraca.. Hernando: He dziewczyny, dziewczyny spójrzcie na mnie, zaraz zobaczycie co wam w nagrodę przypadnie … Zdejmuje koszulkę i pokazuje swoją owłosioną klatę… Marcus: Zakryj to lepiej. Nikita: To jest takie nieczyste! Tori: Skoro już jesteście poznajcie. To jest Bucky, zajmuje się kamerami na wyspie, a to jest Hank. Kucharz, codziennie będzie wam wręczał posiłki, które będą jadalne. Hank: Pewnie, dla was wszystko. Wszystkie dziewczyny szaleją z radości! Olivier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jeden potrafi się zachować w tym stadzie szympansów! Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Pff i on jest piękny. Zobaczcie na mnie! Tori: Więc dzisiaj chyba zobaczyliśmy wszystko. A nie ! jeszcze zostało nam miejsce eliminacji! Zjedzcie posiłek i za jakieś piętnaście minut lecimy dalej. Coś mój lakier mi przestaje działać. Tori wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Wszystkie dziewczyny , z wyjątkiem Nikity i Leili rzucają się w stronę okienka z jedzeniem. Ari: Będę ! Nagle jej drogę toruje Catalina, która staje pierwsza do kolejki. Catalina: Pierwsza! Chwyta za tace i podbiega do Hanka. Catalina: No hej co tam? Hank: Widać w twoich ślicznych oczkach, że jesteś zabawną dziewczyna. I u mnie spoko! Catalina: O jej.. Naprawdę? Hihi Hank nakłada jej jakąś breję. Catalina robi krzywy uśmiech po czym opiera się o blat. '' '''Catalina:' To jak będzie? ty i ja? Nagle Ari potyka jej nogi i Catalina upada na ziemię z tacką z jedzeniem.. Catalina : Moje ubranie! Cassie : Użyj proszku to szybko zejdzie. Nikita : Tak to się kończy nieudany podryw nijakiego faceta. Wszystkie spojrzały gniewnie na Nikitę. Leila: Dobrze mówisz! Nikita: Wiem, jak zwykle i zejdź mi z drogi. Wpycha się na początek kolejki , bierze tacę z jedzeniem i idzie do stoliku . Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń ): Trzeba sobie radzić w życiu. A ja nie będę potulna . Trzeba obsmarować paru ludzi. Davis : Widziałaś tamtych dwóch ,żenada! Nikita : Oni są jacyś dziwni. Siadają obok siebie i zaczynają obsmarowywać ludzi. Hernando: Yoł Hank, jak ty robisz,że lalunie tak na ciebie lecą ! Hmm… Hank: Wystarczy nie zachowywać się jak bufon. Ember: O tak, jesteś dziwny. Rouse: przewyższasz wszystkich .. Widzę młodego obcego ! A nie to groszek ! Ale co on tutaj robi ! Wyjmuje młotek i wali w kulki grochu.. Hernando: Nikt jej nie pobije w dziwności… Hank: Zwisa mi to.. Wszyscy siadają do stołów. Zaczynają jeść, plotkować leci jedzenie. Po pięciu minutach wchodzi Tori. Tori: Dobre było? Cassie: Zupełnie jak szara galaretka.. Tori: Ale nie zawierała cukrów. Teraz pokaże wam miejsce eliminacji. Arena w lesie Tori: Jesteśmy! Joqline: Jestem zmęczona .. Uf .. Cilia: Oddychaj spokojnie .. Noel: Kupisz wodę? Wyciąga swój płaszcz… Noel:'' Tylko dwa dolary! '''Cilia:' Co za zdzierca! Tori: Skupcie się! W tym miejscu dwie osoby będą eliminowane. Nagle Olivier podnosi rękę.. Tori: Tak.. Olivier chyba.. Olivier: A w jaki sposób będziemy eliminowani? Tori: A to jest niespodzianka. Dowiemy się tego dopiero jutro . Więc dzisiaj macie już odemnie spokój . Wszyscy odeszli pośpiechem do swoich domków. Tori: Wszyscy będziecie moimi zabaweczkami, a ja będę marionetkarzem! Ahahaha! Klip specjalny Jest 12 00 w nocy, pokój chłopaków Rouse: Łuu.. ty jesteś kosmitką.. Świecisz się na zielono! Widać Lorenzo z maseczką, który śpi.. Rouse: Trzeba pobrać płyn żołądkowy i ślinę! Wkłada rurkę do jego ust o on się budzi.. Spogląda w bok.. Lorenzo: AAAA!!! Rouse: AAAA!!! Oboje: AAAAA!!! Nagle Lorenzo zostaje wypchnięty przez Rocky’ego i rurka wpada mu do żołądka.. Rouse: Uważaj sobie! Jestem zakażona! Nagle widać w oddali chatkę chłopaków i Jak Rouse zostaje wykopana z maszyną do pobierania płynów.. Rouse: Jeszcze was dorwę ufoludy! Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi na Wyspie - Odcinki